Episode 4807
Cold Open Big Bird sets up today's theme of the alphabet. He opens his mailbox to find a letter - B, for Big Bird. Scene #1 At the community center, Elmo, Nina, Rosita, Julia and the kids sing "The Alphabet Song." Julia and the kids leave to play, while Elmo plans to finish his drawing, which he's written his name on. Suddenly, the letter M in his name vanishes. They rush outside and see the same has happened to the street and Laundromat signs. Scene #2 Have no fear, because Super Grover lands on the scene to solve the case! He goes off looking for the missing Ms, as a farmer arrives to show the affect it's had on his two cows - they "oo" instead of "moo." Super Grover returns with the letter B and, when he's told he's wrong, suggests they put B in the place of the M in all words. Nina shows how that would affect everything and the cows start to "boo" the farmer. Scene #3 The trio find more trouble in Hooper's Store, where the milk Alan has for Telly's lunch has become "ilk." Grover returns, only now with the letter N. The cows start making a mess of the store, now going "noo," and the farmer tries taking them back to the farm ("...and I won't take noo for an answer!"). Scene #4 Following Nina's description of how an M is shaped, Grover believes he's found the letter M, but everyone is quick to point out it's really a W. Elmo notices something is off about the letter - his face is upside down. Turning him right side up, they see he's really the letter M! He admits he wanted to become a different letter, not feeling like he starts enough exciting words. They show tell him the many great words he begins and he decides to remain an M, as all the words around the street are restored. Muppets Abby Cadabby leads the gang in a song to introduce the letter of the day - A. Cartoon Cookie Monster sings about the A sound in the word "apple". (edited) '' (First: Episode 4197) Muppets / Celebrity Gina Rodriguez recites the alphabet in Spanish for Elmo. (First: Episode 4628) Muppets Cookie's Crumby Pictures presents ''Jurassic Cookie (Rated SC: For Self Control) Cookie Monster plays a scientist who opens a park of giant cookies, genetically made from an ancient cookie crumb. He brings his grandchildren to the "Jurassic Cookie" park and they're met with a giant gingerbread dinosaur. They all seek shelter at the laboratory, where a sign instructs them on what to do. However, part is missing, leaving only an H as a clue. Cookie Monster assumes it means "hula" and "halibut," when his grandkids have him calm down and think by hugging himself. Cookie now thinks the H is for "hug" and stops the rampaging cookie with a hug. Suddenly, Cookie realizes what the dinosaur is made and the chase reverses itself. (trailer rating cut) (First: Episode 4526) Muppets Cookie Monster and friends sing as they wait for the number of the day, which is how many cookies are being baked for him (to eat). Today's number is 14. Muppets "The Sesame Street Alphabet" (reprise cut) (First: Episode 4413) Elmo's World: Alphabet Scene #5 As Big Bird signs off, he finds something else in his mailbox - the entire alphabet. Category:Sesame Street Episodes Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide Category:Alphabet